Anko Momo
Anko Momo is one of the main characters in Inmates and Aquatic Mew Mews. She's a young prisoner of the girls side. Her Mew name is Mew Peach. Appearance Anko Anko has long strawberry blonde hair and white eyes, indicating she's blind. She wears the prisoner uniform. A traditional black-and-white striped prisoner's jumpsuit. Mew Peach As Mew Peach, her hair turns pink with yellow tips and her eyes turn pinkish-yellow (light orange tint). She also gains a illicium on the top of her head that hangs out and her ears turn into fins that droop down. Her outfit is shown in her reference. Personality Anko is a shy and sweet young girl. She is easily scared by anything, so she will usually run and hide some where, if she can usually a trashcan since she fits inside perfectly. Anko is also some what of a klutz whenever it comes to remembering stuff, especially orders of something, this will even happen if she writes it down cause she gets so nervous she doesn't know what to do. Another thing is, she is super easily to be embarrassed. Whenever she is around anyone who are naked, half-naked, swimsuits/bikinis, revealing clothing, or in the middle of changing she gets super embarrassed that her face becomes bright red under her hair. Anko loves to collect figures (figurines), so whenever she see's one she wants, she buys it or rather has it bought for her. She loves to collect all sorts of cute stuff animals, which is why her room is full of cute stuffed animals. Story History Anko was raised in an orphanage when she was younger, not knowing her own parents. She was dropped off at the orphanage when she was a newborn cause her mother didn't want her, cause she was the child of that "horrible" man who had raped her. Anko was born blind, so when the orphanage caretakers took care of her as grew up, they took extra careful with her which gave her hard times since it was a difficult time for her at stage, they had to help her with navigation, touch, and her senses to help her get around easy. The other children at the orphanage teased her a lot but they never meant it in a bad way, they just wanted to try and make her laugh and be friends with her since ever going there she was sadden cause all she ever wanted was to know her real parents despite not being able to see them. She was mostly self-taught by the caretaker of the orphanage, she had went to public school starting in the middle of elementary grade, though she barley went at first but then as she started to enjoy going she started to attend school more which lead her to enjoy going to school. She loved to learn, since it was hard for her to learn herself at first but then before anyone knew it, Anko was getting better at learning by herself, she even started to read books and get what's in them, she even started to feel what is what, even starting to be able to tell the time of day aka dark or light. Some time ago she had gotten caught trying to steal something for someone, though it's unclear who ordered her to do it, so she was sent to prison. After that it's unknown how she arrived at the prison she's in now. Chapter 1: TBA TBA Relationships Prisoners * Nami Sanjo: Friend * Memeko Charlotte: Friend * Corazon Donquixote: Friend * Qi Li: Boyfriend Guards TBA Trivia * The Footballfish is a deep-sea angler fish found in tropical and subtropical waters of the Atlantic, Indian, and Pacific Ocean. * Favorite food: Macaroons * Despite not being able to see she can still read, watch TV, know which figure (figurines) are which, know the time of day, know when it's dark or light (in a room or outside), knows which color is which and knows which animal is which and that's all she knows about her senses. Gallery Mew Peach Anko Momo.png|Outdated (Sort of) Mew Peach's Hair and Eyes.png|Hair and Eyes Mew Peach's Illicium and Fin Ears.png|Illicium and Ears Football Anglerfish.jpg|Footballfish (Angler Fish) Peaches.jpg|Peaches Category:Inmates and Aquatic Mew Mews Category:Inmates and Aquatic Mew Mews Characters Category:Members of Inmates and Aquatic Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Pink Mews Category:Yellow Mews Category:Mews with Fish Genes Category:Weapon Users: Wand Category:Weapon Users: Light Category:Princess Mew Category:Incomplete Pages